


Think About You

by pessoa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessoa/pseuds/pessoa
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Keith can't sleep. He decides to head to the training room to distract himself but along the way finds another distraction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Season 2 came out so the placement of their rooms is way off. :B

The Altean castle is unnervingly quiet at two in the morning. Keith tosses and turns in his narrow bed, alone in his sparse room. Frustrated, he figures he should at least use this time wisely and maybe spend an hour or two in the training room. That should make him tired enough to sleep until the morning. He changes into his usual black shirt and pants and walks out the door.

There are several ways to get to the training room and Keith finds himself taking the least direct route. After making a couple of turns, he's walking down a long hallway and suddenly his steps slow down but his heart beats faster. He's coming close to the doorway of Lance's room. God, Lance. He _hates_ him, and by hate he means he hates how Lance makes him feel. His brain is consumed by him. It's his first thought of the day and the last thing he thinks about before he sleeps (or attempts to). Lance is cocky and arrogant and always competing with Keith. They constantly attempt to one-up each other and Keith doesn't know what either of them are trying to prove. Two days ago they were arguing about breakfast cereals (of all things) in the loungeroom, when out of nowhere Lance pounced on him. It had surprised Keith but he was not one to back down from a fight. They had tumbled off the couch and wrestled on the floor and though Keith was usually stronger, Lance had used his height advantage to straddle Keith down on the floor with his long legs and pin him to the ground. It was that moment, that contact, that had made Keith's world go upside down. His brain shut down. He heard Lance shout "Haha, I win!" and it disrupted Keith from the spell. He shoved Lance off and ran out of the room. Everyone thought that he was angry that Lance had beat him. God, if they only knew.

And now here he was, slowly creeping past Lance's room. Thinking about what position he might be sleeping in, wanting to be next to him in any capacity. Uggh this was the worst feeling ever. Keith clenches his fists and focuses on heading to the training room. As he is several feet past Lance's room, he hears a door behind him slide open. He flinches and whips around to see Lance's head poking out into the hallway. "Thought I heard footsteps," Lance says. "Didn't think it'd be you, Keith. Planning to kill me in my sleep?"

"There's an idea," Keith answers, automatically hostile towards him. 

"Why are you awake?" Lance asks. 

Keith is flustered and can only answer back "Why are YOU?"

"Jacking it. Duh." Lance grins.

"Ew, gross," Keith replies, his face burning as the thought visualizes in his mind.

"Where ya headed?"

"None of your business."

"Hmm really Keith? Cuz by _my_ calculations, with your room being the starting point, passing by _this_ hall is the most roundabout way to any destination in the castle." Lance is the very definiton of smug right now.

Keith wants to run away and die. "Can't a guy just go for a walk without being met by the fucking Spanish Inquisition?"

"That's racist Keith, you know I'm Cuban." Lance smirks, satisfied with his little joke. "Hey, come on in, don't look so sour. We can play video games or something. I'll whip your butt of course."

"Umm, weren't you _occupied_ ", Keith says and to his own horror makes the jerking-off hand motion.

Lance actually laughs out loud. "I was joking, you idiot. Come on." He steps backward into his own room and does finger guns at Keith. Every brain cell in Keith's head is firing a giant NO, but he steps in. 

They've known each other for months but it's the first time he's been in Lance's room. It's dimly lit by a lamp near the bed, but he can see that there are clothes and socks strewn everywhere and many posters line the walls. There are, of course, the obligatory sexy girls posing in bikinis, but there are more (to Keith's surprise) pictures of beaches and oceans and other landscapes of Earth. Right above the desk there's a corkboard with family photos but before Keith can inspect it further a balled-up sock hits him in the face.

"Ugh seriously?? I don't know where that's been."

"Just my feet. Get your mind out of the gutter, Keith."

"Oh my god. _You're_ the one that started it with your stupid jerking off joke."

Lance smiles and leans back on his bed, his head propped by two pillows. "Please. Like you never do it?"

Keith can feel his face get hot. This is the last thing he wants to talk about. "Oh shut up," he counters, not very cleverly. He notices the glow of a tablet on Lance's bed. "Bet you were probably trying to find some alien porn." He grabs for the tablet but sees words only. An e-book. Lance... reading?

"It's an old book from the 1990s called Into Thin Air. It's about a trek this group takes to climb Mount Everest but everything goes horribly wrong."

"So... a little light reading for you, huh?"

"Oh please, Mr. Morbid. It's actually really insightful into the human psyche and the extremes to which the human body can endure. Kind of like how we're testing ourselves to the limit, not knowing when disaster might hit, out here in space."

Keith is surprised by this side of Lance. More thoughtful, less jokey. As if noticing, Lance blushes a little and says "And of course there are lots of gross-out moments. Do you want details on how long it takes for a body to freeze? Or what happens to the brain without oxygen?"

"Oh, a non-working brain... hmm who does that remind me of..."

Lance pulls the still-standing Keith toward him and attempts to put him in a headlock but Keith is ready. He nimbly twists out of his grasp, grabs a pillow and smushes it into Lance's face as if to smother him. Suddenly Lance is perfectly still, his arm hanging lifeless off the edge of the bed. Panic sets into Keith as he immediately takes the pillow off Lance's face. He puts a finger under his nostrils to see if he's still breathing and Lance's head jerks forward and teasingly bites Keith's finger.

"You moron!", shouts Keith. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Ooh, Keith. Didn't know you were into breathplay with all that smothering. That's pretty advanced stuff, even for me."

"Ugh. I don't know why I bother with you."

"I'm amazing, that's why. So hey, what's the furthest you've ever gone with a girl? Or a dude?"

"Bye, Lance." Keith is glad that the room is dim enough that he can't see his face redden. He gets up from the bed.

"Oh come on, don't walk away." Keith feels a tug on his arm, Lance's fingers on his skin. "This could be another one of our bonding moments." Lance winks at him. He actually winks. Keith finds himself sitting back down on the bed. "I'll go first, if you want."

"Ugh no. I don't wanna know about your sordid sexual history, we'll be here all night."

"Heh. Actually to be honest it's not much. I got to second base with my first ever girlfriend, then third with this rando chick. Oh, and then I drunkenly made out with a friend's older brother this one time. He was hot and I wanted to go further but he knew I was drunk so he didn't. Nice guy."

Keith is staring at the floor, willing his gaze to burn a hole in the ground that he could fall through. Lance likes guys too?? How did he not know this? Why was he always going on about girls? Or did he not like guys romantically, just physically? What did this all mean???

"Hey your turn, dummy." He nudges Keith's side with his foot. Keith is brought back to reality and scowls. He's only ever kissed one guy, back in the academy. He is sort of surprised that Lance's history wasn't as extensive as he thought it'd be. Still, he feels a bit embarrassed now. He sighs and mutters "I kissed a guy. That's it."

"Who was he?"

"Wait, hold on. You didn't say anything about details. You just wanted to know how far-"

"I'm curious! Was he your boyfriend or just some guy?"

"A guy from the Garrison."

"What?? That's not that long ago. Ohmygod, was that why you were expelled??"

"Ugh no! No one knew, okay? Stop prying." Keith wants to leave but there is a tiny nonlogical part of his brain that is keeping him seated at the edge of Lance's bed.

"Okay, fine. Sorry Mr. Mysterious." They are quiet for a couple of seconds. Then Lance scoots closer to Keith. "So.... wanna add another to your list?" 

"What?" Keith asks.

"A kiss, you dummy."

"Well yeah, eventually, I guess."

"Eventually??"

Keith reddens. "Yeah I mean I guess I'd like to kiss someone in the future, hopefully it'll happen? I mean, what do you want me to say?"

"Ugghhh," Lance groans, his head hanging down. "You big idiot. Like I'm not the hottest guy in the damn castle and sitting _right_ next to you on my bed in the middle of the night?"

Keith wants to actually die. He can't be for real. Lance is always joking so this must be another joke, right? "Do you mean... me and you .. like ki-"

"Oh, forget it!" Lance says, cutting him off. He angrily tugs on the blanket that Keith is sitting on and brings half of it over himself. "It's getting late, Keith. You should go back to your room." Lance curls up facing the wall, his back to Keith now.

Keith feels his own heart sink. Ohmygod, ohmygod, he is fucking it all up because he's a totally oblivious idiot. He has to say something! "You're right," he blurts out.

"What?" Lance says looking over his shoulder to Keith.

"You're right, Lance. This is the most indirect route to the training room. I took it because I wanted to pass by your room." Keith pauses, unsure of how much he should say. Oh, to hell with it. "I was awake because ... I kind of can't stop thinking about you." Omigod, this is the most embarrassing thing he's ever said out loud to anyone. "Umm, I'll be going now." Keith gets up to leave, wanting to die. But for the second time, he feels Lance's fingers on his arm, holding him back.

"Hey, wait." Lance looks up at Keith. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry and ask you stuff you're uncomfortable with sharing. I was being stupid. Also... I kind of can't stop thinking about you either."

Keith sees a slight blush to Lance's face. This can't be happening. He finds himself sitting back down on the bed, now facing him at eye-level. He doesn't know what to say next. Luckily it's Lance who speaks first as his hand grazes Keith's own hand. "Can I kiss you?"

Keith is melting on the inside. "Yes," he says, his voice barely above a whisper as Lance leans closer. Their lips meet. At first it's a shy kiss, closed-lipped. After the initial contact, Lance's body moves closer and Keith places tentative arms around him. Their tongues touch and every hidden emotion they felt for each other is exchanged through deeper and deeper kisses. Keith doesn't know how much time passes but Lance is the first to pull away and look at Keith and smile. A genuine smile, not like his usual smirks and wisecracking grins but a beautiful, flushed smile. For Keith. As if Keith wasn't completely in love with him before. Keith shyly looks down before looking back at him and smiling too. Lance laughs and nudges Keith's knee. 

"Wow, emoboy. Are you actually not scowling at me for once?"

"Shut up," Keith answers, unable to stop smiling. 

They give each other a quick kiss and agree that Keith should go back to his room before they are found out. Somehow they're holding hands and as Keith pulls away he can feel Lance's fingertips graze his own before they are separated. Til tomorrow of course. Keith steps back out into the hallway and his stomach is doing flips. Tomorrow. And all their future kisses and handholding and who knows what else. 

Keith can't stop smiling all the way back to his room. What a thing. Lance. Kissed. Him!


End file.
